The present invention relates to a method of operating a radio communication system, and further relates to such a system and to primary and secondary stations for use in such a system. While the present specification describes a system with particular reference to the emerging Universal Mobile Telecommunication System (UMTS), it is to be understood that such techniques are equally applicable to use in other mobile radio systems.
A number communication systems, both existing and emerging, use Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) techniques, one example being UMTS when operating in a wide band Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) frequency division duplex mode. Such systems are typically cellular, with a Base Station (BS) servicing a plurality of Mobile Stations (MS) in a cell.
FIG. 1 is a block schematic diagram of a radio communication system using CDMA, comprising a primary station (BS) 100 and a plurality of secondary stations (MS) 110. The BS 100 comprises a microcontroller (xcexcC) 102, transceiver means 104 connected to radio transmission means 106, and connection means 108 for connection to the PSTN or a private network. Each MS 110 comprises a microcontroller (xcexcC) 112 and transceiver means 114 connected to radio transmission means 116. Communication from BS 100 to MS 110 takes place on a downlink channel 122, while communication from MS 110 to BS 100 takes place on an uplink channel 124.
FIG. 2 shows an example of a known arrangement for spreading and scrambling using Quadrature Phase Shift Keying (QPSK) modulation. Data is supplied on input line 202 to a serial to parallel converter 204, which maps each pair of data bits to I and Q branches respectively. A channelisation code 210 is supplied to mixers 206, 208 in the I and Q branches to spread the data to the chip rate. The data is then scrambled by a BS-specific scrambling code 216 supplied to I and Q mixers 212, 214. The resultant data is used to modulate a cosine carrier 220 by an I mixer 218, and a sine carrier 224 by a Q mixer 222. The I and Q branches are then combined by a combiner 226 before being passed to radio broadcast means 228 for transmission as a QPSK signal.
If a BS supports more than one cell (for example in a sectorised transmission arrangement), the scrambling code 216 could be cell-specific instead of BS-specific.
Different physical channels use different channelisation codes (usually orthogonal), while the scrambling code is the same for all physical channels in one cell.
On the downlink channel 122 a number of channelisation codes (usually orthogonal) are used to separate transmissions intended for different users, and an additional scrambling code is applied to distinguish the transmitting BS 100. Hence, to decode a message intended for it a MS 110 has to know both the code for the BS 100 sending the data and the code for its channel.
Similarly on the uplink channel 124 a channelisation code is used to select the channel on which the MS 110 is to transmit and a scrambling code, specific to the MS 110, is used.
A problem with this arrangement is the possible lack of channelisation codes for the downlink 122 since codes which have been allocated to one user, but are not currently in use, may not be available for another user. One possibility for relieving this shortage is to use more than one scrambling code per cell. However, this has the disadvantage that signals transmitted to one user with one scrambling code will not be orthogonal to signals transmitted to a different user with a different scrambling code, resulting in increased interference. SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
An object of the present invention is to reduce the problems caused by the use of more than one scrambling code in a cell.
According to a first aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of operating a radio communication system employing a code division multiple access technique, comprising a primary station transmitting data to a plurality of secondary stations, the primary station encoding different portions of said data with different scrambling codes, characterised by using a primary and a secondary scrambling code to encode data for transmission to a single secondary station.
According to a second aspect of the present invention there is provided a radio communication system employing a code division multiple access technique comprising a primary station and a plurality of secondary stations, the primary station having means for transmission of data to the secondary stations and means for encoding different portions of said data with different scrambling codes, characterised in that the primary station has means for using a primary and a secondary scrambling code to encode data for transmission to a single secondary station.
According to a third aspect of the present invention there is provided a primary station for use in a radio communication system employing a code division multiple access technique, the primary station having means for transmission of data to the secondary stations and means for encoding different portions of said data with different scrambling codes, characterised in that the primary station has means for using a primary and a secondary scrambling code to encode data for transmission to a single secondary station.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention there is provided a secondary station for use in a radio communication system employing a code division multiple access technique, characterised in that the secondary station has means for receiving data from a single primary station encoded using a primary and a secondary scrambling code.
The present invention is based on the recognition, not present in the prior art, that a plurality of scrambling codes can be allocated for transmissions from one BS to a single MS.